Acceptance
by ericloca
Summary: They just couldn't let him go ... and so he was caught between two worlds . Two shot .
1. Chapter 1

A week had passed since the day that changed the whole CSI lab and the workers in there forever . Since the moment a tragedy had happened , a tragedy no one could stop . The images were hunting all of them ; it was hard to even try and hide the feelings that were making the bodies tremble with an imaginable fear .

Sara was sitting on the couch , in then break room . She pulled her knees to her chest , dressed in a black pair of pants to her chest . The girl looked like she was sleeping , but she wasn't . Her head was buried in her hands and when she looked up at the person that entered , tears of sorrow and guilt were falling down her cheeks . She was pale , and her eyes were surrounded by black circles . She didn't sleep at all in the last days . Next to her sat Nick , and he took her in his arms , trying to comfort the sobbing girl . But he was weeping too . Dressed in black , like Sara . On the table was a photo and they just looked at it . On the hallway , everybody was dressed in dark colors , and they were all sad and some of them crying . Hodges , Wendy , Mandy , Bobby , Archie and many other lab techs .

Catherine entered the break room and threw her tired body on a chair .

"Why the hell are you two crying ?" she yelled at Nick and Sara , not being able to stop her own tears . Using her right hand to wipe away the tears ,m with the left one she took the picture in her left hand .

"It is not your fault , it is all mine , okay ? I should be the one blaming myself , not you two !" she burst in hot tears .

"Yours ?" Sara said "not yours !"  
"Sara … I was there and I couldn't do a thing . I was like stunned . If I would've just cut that rope , I could've saved him ."

"Yes , but … if I wouldn't have went to that fucking shop , I would have arrived there sooner …"

Grissom entered the room in that moment … followed by Warrick . They were pale and sad also , probably they didn't have a lot of sleep lately .They were going in there to have a little break before they restarted the job . Work was helping them to think at else than the tragedy …

_The robber was very annoyed . He tied up Catherine and Warrick . Grissom was next and he didn't know what to do to escape . He just hoped Sara and Nick would arrive sooner . This guy was getting impatient . And this was so not good for them . Before tying Grissom , he looked at the young CSI in the corner . _

"_So , you guys are cowards , don't you ?" he laughed with a frightening happiness ."well , I'll show the entire world I'm the best ! Better than you all !"_

"_Yes , sir you're the best" Warrick started "but , still …what do you want to prove by taking all of us hostages ? " he motioned to Grissom to immobilize the guy ._

_Grissom lunged at the robber , trying to take the gun away from him . Greg lifted to his feet , ready to give Grissom all the help he needed . But the guy wasn't that idiot . Before the supervisor even had the time to touch the gun , he was hit in the head . Grissom fell to the ground , blood oozing from the wound . He turned to Greg who he saw was ready to attack him . With the bloodied gun in his hand he made a sign for Greg to come closer . Everyone was scared , not knowing what the killer was up to . He put a hand on Greg's shoulder and pushed him to his knees on the ground in front of him . And then , to everyone's fear , he pressed the gun on Greg's forehead . _

_Greg was stunned with an imaginable fear . All his tiny body was shaking and the guy's creepy smile was making his blood cold . He was frozen and couldn't do any move . _

"_This happened because of you " the kidnapper said "say bye-bye !" he told Greg before pulling the trigger . Catherine made a desperate yell , but it didn't stop the bullet from leaving the revolver and entering Greg's skull . Everything was happening in slow motion … the sound , the bullet . Greg didn't even had time to close his eyes . His body was pushed backwards by the power of the blast and he fell on the ground . A red dark spot on his face on his forehead … he was dead . All of them were in shock . Catherine was crying , while Warrick was still stunned ; like it was impossible to believe what just happened . Grissom's eyes were wide opened . _

"_See ?" the guy kicked the body with his foot . "he's dead … and all because of you ! " he spoke coldly . "all this is your fault . If you wouldn't have tried to stop me , he'd be alive now …."_

_Greg's lifeless eyes were looking at them . They were watching him , to see if maybe he was still alive . But he wasn't . _

_The police arrived a couple of minutes later and took the killer away . But when Sara and Nick entered with Brass and saw the dead body …_

…

It was still hard to believe . Everyone blamed himself for Greg's sudden death . Sara because she didn't arrive there in time to stop the massacre . Nick for making him and Sara be there too late . Grissom for making the guy kill Greg . Warrick and Catherine for not being able to help Greg .

It was so painful for everyone of them to look at Greg's photo or even think at him without feeling their heart bleeding with guilt . The thought they were responsible for his death … but they weren't . And when they were tired of blaming themselves , they blamed the others . It was a shame to see them like that always fighting , always sad.

And that day was so stupid … they had a fight and were all of them sad .Sitting around the table , looking at Greg's photo and blaming themselves . They changed a lot in one week .

His face was still in their minds , they were missing him so much . The lab was so empty without him … they would have never thought that he was the only one that animated it .

They looked at each other with tears in their eyes and remembered the funeral , where everyone was crying and his parents , especially his mom were destroyed . They still had in their minds the images of the seconds when , powerless , three of them watched Greg getting killed . The other two cursed themselves for not being there to help . And they were a total wreck now … not the united and powerful team , but a useless crowd with no reason to live . Everyone was working to forget , but still clinging to his memory , not wanting to let go of his presence . Sometimes , looking at the hall which now looked sad and cold , they saw him walking and coming to them . But it was all a dream . Greg wasn't going to return . He was gone for good , but still they couldn't accept it . They just didn't let his soul rise up to the sky , and held him down on the Earth .

They were still unable to think he wasn't there and didn't want to accept the fact . In their minds , he was still alive and so his soul was kept somewhere between heaven and earth , captive in their memories .

Only their acceptance could give him the possibility to escape from the middle world , to be free , not trapped between the two worlds . Until they would decide to let him go , the doors of heaven would be closed for him .

And his spirit needed freedom …

….

TBC

….


	2. Chapter 2

And he just couldn't escape from there . He knew he was dead . He remembered the gun pressed on his face and the deafening sound of the bullet .

It was so hot and he saw he was close to heaven , but something was dragging him back on the Earth . He heard once that there are some spirits that are caught in this middle world , because their friends don't accept their death . Those souls are suffering , wanting to enter the heaven , but not being able too . And he never thought he would be one of those . He knew his friends cared a lot for him , but didn't think they would be so reluctant to let him go once he was dead . He looked at the Earth under him , and at the heaven above .

A light flew through the thick air and sat next to him . The light began to fade away and an white child's body was revealed . He was bare feet and was dressed in a simple white coat . His hair was golden and his face was emotionless . This was an angel ? Greg thought to himself . It was very beautiful … His clothes were so white and shinny . It had to be an angel .

"You want to get out of here …" the white child told him . Greg realized that moment that he wasn't feeling his own body . And he couldn't talk .

"You will stay here for eternity and more if your friends will not learn to accept your death . If they won't let go , you'll spent your eternity in here . "

_And how can I change their minds ? _

"You can change their minds ; because you were a good man , you are allowed to go back on Earth and clarify the situation with them . "

_This child … he knows what I am thinking . What is this ?_

"I know you perfectly well , Greg Sanders . I know how you died , I know your friends . They care for you a lot and , not being able to live with the guilt of your death , they keep you captive in this hole . Only you can change their minds …" he clapped his hands and he disappeared .

…..

"I can't even live with all this … " Sara whispered "I am so damn sad and I can't even cry ! Why do I am so cursed ? All the people I care for are dying … I am cursed …"

"Sara , what the hell girl ? I don't recognize you dear ! " Catherine jumped . "this can't be your fault , is all mine ?I gave up too easily . if I would've fought the suspect instead of letting him tie me up , maybe Greg would live now . "

"Yeah , I was too weak …" Warrick replied .

"Why the hell I had to be so late ?"

"Guys , guys ! " Grissom tried to stop the fight . "You know is not anyone of your fault . It is all mine . I should have waited for the backup , not try to get the guy myself . If do you want to put the blame on someone , then I am the guilty person , not you ! " he was angry , his face was red and his eyes , swallowed showed that even he cried in secret .

"Grissom, what the …"

"I am the reason he was killed , can't you see ? and I still can't believe he's not here . "

"Me neither … is too hard to think he's not going to show up tomorrow dressed like heck and listening to that stupid music of his . "

"_Stupid music , huh ?" _a voice behind them started laughing _"It wasn't stupid , but you didn't understand it !"_

"This is … his voice . Am I hearing things ?" Sara asked , trembling .

"I heard it too !"

"_Of course you all do hear me … "_

"Greg , is that you ? Where are you …"

"_In front of you "_

"Don't play stupid jokes with me now , please ! I thought you were dead ! Come on , show yourself , we all missed you . We all thought you were dead !"

"_I am dead , Sara . I am dead , I was killed back then , remember ? "_

"But then , how is this possible ?"

"_I was caught somewhere between those two worlds , without escaping … my soul cannot rest in peace . " his voice was different , more profound and strange , with a strange echo and a power that was making them shiver ."I am here to help you clean your consciences . All of you think you are guilty for my death . But you are not , it was impossible for any of you to do anything ! Why are you so stubborn and don't accept the fact that maybe this was what faith had prepared for me ? "_

"Greg … what are you talking about ?"

"_You are blaming yourselves …I can't stand it . I thought you were smarter than that . I really believed you'd understand quickly that Moira wanted for me to die than … "_

"But Greg , if I wouldn't have had that delay , I would have been there to help you !" Sara burst in tears .

"_But you weren't , remember ? And everyone , stop blaming yourselves , it ruins your personalities . "_

"Greg …"

"_What ? I'm dead now , you know ? And I need you to stop this and just understand that , even if my death was hard for you , you must not live in the past . Accept it and move on ! Please , just do it . For me . I want to be free ! "_

"Greg , this is … the thing you ask us to do is …!"

"_I am only asking to leave your life further , not to forget me … give your life a sense , think at what I would have done … not mourn me until you get old ! Promise me this !"_

The silence was thick . They still couldn't give him an answer .

"We'll try …" Grissom spoke for everyone of them . "We'll try , but we can't promise you anything . "

_His laughter filled the room . His warm laughter , the one all of them knew and liked . _

"_Thank you … and I wish you all to be happy . I promise I'll take care of you …"_

When it stopped the CSIs looked at each other , not knowing what happened .

"Greg ? Greg ?" Sara said .

"It was a dream ?" Catherine asked "because it seemed so damn real …."

"I don't know … but I feel more released now … why do I have this feeling ?"

….

"_Now you can go " the white child said "heaven's gates are open for you "_

He just felt like flying . The blinding light up there engulfed him . He was in Heaven . He was free .

…

Since that day , all team changed . Greg's memory was still alive in their thoughts , but they listened to his words and continued their lives . They understood that Greg wouldn't want them to be sad , mourning him for eternity . Greg would want them to be happy , to live their lives .

That day they went to his grave to put some flowers . And they looked at his photo ; a funny photo made by himself one day when he was bored in the lab and got the idea they should remember Greg like he was in the first place , not like they saw him a last time . And so he would be happy and free … and after a couple of years they will follow him up there .


End file.
